The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Flipanaut
Summary: Follow a young Kokiri boy called Link as he dives into the magical world of Hyrule, discovering new places, new people, a new journey and a new life.This is a novelization of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. All characters ,settings and everything else belong to Nintendo. (Ugh, I suck at summaries). Rated T for later violence and light language.


**Prologue**

Everything behind the woman was fire. Everything to the right of her, everything to the left: fire. The only small glimmer of hope that she could spot was a small, seemingly pitch black opening a short dash away. She bought down the reins of her horse with a loud smack and the horse began charging towards the splotch of black surrounded mainly by ferocious red and orange. The woman and the horse burst out of the hole. A wild tendril of fire gently licked against the horse's thin cover of white fur, causing it to neigh in distress and keel over in pain. Before the horse had fallen, the woman shielded the petite bundle of blankets that she was previously caressing in the nook of her right armpit. Underneath the concealment of the blankets was a tiny baby with a cluster of tiny blonde hairs swirling around out of its scalp and two brilliantly-blue eyes, obscured by its two eyelids. Somehow, it has stayed awake during the escape from the mass inferno. A thunderous sound of clashing metal on metal erupted from the flaming city they had just escaped from. The way the horse had collapsed gave a small second in which the woman could just about jump off and down onto the muddy terrain with a loud thump and an unsteady stumble. The baby slept on, but released a content, barely-audible gurgle. This had snapped her back to attention as to what she was doing. In a single swift movement, she began running, her feet pounding firm on the ground and a single tear scrolled down her face. Nothing that she ran past actually registered in her mind. It was all just a mesh of different colours: brown, green and a deep dark blue; the orange flair still flickered in the back of her vision. After about a minute of running, the woman saw what she was aiming for: a cluster of dark-leaved trees, with a singular tree, even darker; much taller, crowning above the rest. She kept her eyes locked on her goals but her speed never faltered, excluding the stumbles when she misplaced her foot whilst stepping in a small pothole.

* * *

Before long, the woman was at the entrance to the forest. Through a very short wooded path was a tunnel which was occupied by a seemingly endless blackness. She ran anyway. Forward and only forward. Her fears were all pushed aside as she sped through the darkness. Suddenly, she began seeing meshes of green mix in with the darkness but it was all one dim mess. Soon, the green became more vibrant, different shades became apparent and other colours were mixing in: flashes of orangey-red and blonde. Frightened faces appeared in the mix of colours but only for a short moment. She indefinitely ignored them. More important things were at hand. She was almost there. She could feel it. It was a weird tingling feeling, almost like the air sweat beads that were escaping her were vibrating the moment they broke out of her pores. No, it was more like an internal vibration, something in the soul. It weighed her down; her eyes felt heavy. The heavy eyelids were barely kept open before she began slowing down: her legs couldn't carry her any further. She was ready for the fall and collapsed backward into the newly wet, dew-moistened grass. The last thing she felt, saw and heard was the sound of a soft yawn, a very large tree, larger than any she had seen before, with what seemed to be branches twisted so the effect of a face appeared on its trunk, and her child being gently, almost lovingly pulled out of her arms. Just before her eyelids sealed themselves shut tight, a low whisper of a voice that resonated throughout her mind and the surrounding area, which was out of her vision, spoke out.

"I will protect him," Peacefully, almost serenely, the breath left her lungs, and she died.

A/N: Wow, first 'fanfiction' I guess. Well, this'll be more like a novelization of the video game but oh well. Tell me what you thought of it? Also, what format do you think I should do the actual chapters in. I was thinking about doing first person and present tense, but I want to make the reading experience as enjoyable for you as I can. Thanks for reading.

~Logan Crenshaw


End file.
